Beauty and The Dragon
by xXScarletHanazonoXx
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is forced to be in a fashion show, little did she know that she would find true love. This is a one-shot.


**_Hey guys! It's me Scarlet. This is my first time writing a FanFic but I do want your opinions even if it's harsh. Please review and tell me what you think! on that note, enjoy the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters...wish I did, then I'll ship NaLu the first chance I get! :)_**

Beauty and the Dragon

It was that time if year again, the most important day for every girl in the world. I stared at the stupid poster outside the Grand Hall. "Miss Beauty Contest" was written in bold black letters on the front if the poster, at the bottom was a picture of the contestants. Lucy grumbled and walked back into her dressing room, it was a large room with makeup tables, changing rooms, and racks after racks of clothes and shoes. Aries, her make up artist, was sitting on one of the many stools inside the dressing room.  
"Ah, Miss Lucy, lets hurry, we have to prepare you," Aries said and patted the stool in front of her.  
I inwardly rolled my eyes and stared at my reflection. All I could see was a blond girl with chocolate brown eyes staring back with a disgusted expression. As I continued to stare, Aries started to wash my hair and model it. After about 10 or so minutes, I felt the hotness of the blow dryer.  
"I don't know why I have to do this," I complained as Aries pulled my hair into a beautiful and delicate twist bun, I felt some of my hair dangling out of it and hitting my neck.  
"Your father wants you to feel the joy of accomplishments Miss Lucy," Aries said and proceeded to start swiping my face with foundation.  
"Then why won't he let me play the violin?" I asked irritably.  
"He wants you to make a public appearance," Aries replied and dabbed on some lip gloss.  
"And...done!" Aries said as she brushed my cheek with blush.  
I looked in the mirror again and saw a totally different girl, I looked like one of those Barbie dolls. I furrowed my brow and glared at the mirror. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Virgo, my Clothes Stylist came in.  
"Princess, we need to dress you before Aries paints your nails," Virgo said.  
"Whatever," I grumbled and got up.  
Virgo led me over to the dressing rooms and tossed me a dress. It was a blue strapless dress with sparkling diamond at the waist and flowing layers that gets lighter as it descended. Virgo then promptly pulled me out and Aries started doing my nails in a baby blue color.

After about 20 more minutes*

"Contestants, please line up according to your number!" An announcer yelled through the hall.  
"Alright Miss Lucy, good luck," Aries said and waved.  
"Good luck Princess," Virgo said and bowed.  
"Whatever," I grumbled and bunched up my skirt.  
The line to the stage was crowded with contestants, they all looked so fake with make up just like me. A few girls stared at me as I passed to the fifth spot. Great, now strangers will ogle me, just fantastic.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome this year's beauty contest contestants," Leo, the yearly announcer, said into the mike.  
I heard clapping and the line started to move. Leo stared to introduce each girl and stuff while I just zoned out, thinking about all the productive things I could've done instead of doing a stupid contest.  
"Now welcome Miss Lucy Heartfilia!," Leo said.  
I took it as my cue and walked out onto the stage. Millions of flashes blurred my visions. Even though this was semi-outside, it still didn't help. I smiled and waved, not making eye contact with any of the photographers.  
"Miss Heartfilia enjoys reading poetry and playing sports, she also has an obsession with learning to sword fight," Leo said.  
It took all I had to not whack him with that microphone. I inwardly glared at him and continued to wave while walking off the stage. When in the wings, I slumped down onto a chair and looked at the four girls before me, they looked a little daze at the bright cameras. When the presenting was finally over, all the girls were asked to perform. Everybody painted, danced, an so on. When it was finally my turn, I actually smiled and made my way to grab the mike.  
"Hello everybody, I'm Lucy Heartfilia and Im going to sing for you!" I said and smiled.  
Everybody clapped as I stationed myself and coughed. I sang to my heart's content, smiling inwardly because singing is one of my favorite pastimes. When I opened my eyes, I saw surprised looks from the audience, the photographer, and Leo. Did my singing sound that bad? Suddenly, the whole place erupted into applauses. I guess my practice must've paid off huh?  
"Wow, that was a wonderful voice Lucy," Leo smiled flirtatiously at me.  
"Thanks," I faked a smile.  
When in the back, I turned around and saw Leo's gaze on me didn't waver, he must've thought I liked him or something, I need to set that stupid guy straight and in the nicest way possible too. I fully turned around and gave him the middle finger, shocking him and my fellow contestants. I don't really care if I get disqualified or something, my heart was never in this crappy thing anyways.  
"What?" I said and continued back into my dressing room, preparing for the crowning stage.

Natsu's POV*

"Come on Natsu, get your ass over here!" Gray said and motioned for Natsu to hurry up.  
"Shut up stripper," Natsu retorted.  
It was a Saturday and stripper here woke him up early to go to the stupid girl fashion show just do he can see his stupid girlfriend. Natsu yawned, he never saw the good side of this, all it was about is girl competing to see who has more colorful stuff on, why not just buy a box if crayon? Gray dragged Natsu to the front rows and sat down, tickets given by Gray's girlfriend.  
"I don't see what the big deal is," Natsu grumbled, all be saw were girls.  
"Shut up, Juvia is coming after that blond chick," Gray said.  
Natsu turned his attention to the stage and say a blond girl in a blue strapless dress, holding a mike. She was beautiful, her blond hair was sparkling and her smile looked so genuine.  
"Hello everybody, I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm going to sing for you!" The blond exclaimed and smiled.  
So her name is Lucy, cute. Lucy coughed and positioned the mike. She started to sing "World is Mine" my Vocaloid. Her voice was smooth and sweet like melted caramel. Natsu closed his eyes and listened, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. When she stopped singing, the whole place erupted into applauses. Natsu clapped the loudest but felt a pang of something when he saw the host trying to flirt with her. After Lucy walked off the stage though, he felt much better because he saw Lucy flip off the guy. Natsu almost busted up laughing if it wasn't for the crowd, the host's face was priceless but only Natsu can see that because nobody was paying attention anymore.  
"Erm, next up, here is Juvia Lockster," the host said and a pale girl with short blue hair walked out, wearing a white dress. Natsu zoned out though, his thoughts only filling with that blond girl named Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy POV*

"I don't know why I have to change!" I said.  
"Because everyone is changing for the final ceremony," Virgo said and handed me a pink sundress.  
"Yes, now hurry, we must change your make up and nail polish," Aries said and pulled me down onto the stool.  
After what seemed like years, I looked ingot he mirror again. I look even more like a lie now. For the final touch, Aries inserted a pink, blooming flower into my hair.  
"You look wonderful," Aries complimented.  
"Thank you Aries, thank you Virgo, for helping me through this," I said as I blew on my pink nails.  
"Good luck!" Aries said as I went back to the stage.  
Everybody changed into a different outfit, it was either long prom dresses or short cocktail dresses. I feel like the odd one out here...like I give a damn!  
"Now, it's time to crown this year's Miss Beauty, everyone come on out," Leo said.  
Cameras were flashing at my eyes, again. I fought the urge to squint and just looked at the plum trees as a distraction. When the flashing died down, I swore I could've spotted somebody with pink hair sitting in the front row. I was about to make sure when I heard Leo's voice on the loudspeaker.  
"Now ladies and gentlemen, this year's Miss Beauty is..." Leo dragged out.  
I rolled my eyes as I saw everyone hold on to their breath like this was the Super Bowl or something.  
"Miss Lucy Heartfilia!" Leo said dramatically.  
I admit, I was pretty surprised because I swore Juvia was so much prettier than me. I heard everybody clap as Leo handed me a bouquet of flowers and a diamond tiara. I smiled as those dumb photographers took more pictures of me.  
"Thank you so much!" I said and walked off the stage.  
"Congrats Miss Lucy!" Aries cried and gave me a hug.  
"Thanks," I replied with a smile.  
I quickly dressed back into my normal shorts and tank top. Aries erased my makeup but kept the nail polish because she insisted it was so pretty. Virgo boxed my tiara while I gave the red roses to some random employee. I quickly combed my hair and tied it in a side ponytail.  
"Bye Aries, bye Virgo!" I said as I grabbed my purse and walked outside of Grand Hall.  
It was a humid day outside with ice cream being sold everywhere. I could see guests invited to the fashion show piling out one after another, fanning themselves. I also saw Juvia Lockster run out of the Grand Hall and right into the arms if a shirtless guy.  
"Gray-sama, you came!" She cried.  
I saw him smile, must be pretty darn good to date a semi-model eh? That's when I spotted his companion, the pink haired boy. When I made eye contact, he suddenly blushed. I smiled and waved at him, though, I don't really know why. Juvia also spotted me and waved for me to come over.  
"Lucy, congratulations, Juvia is very happy for you!," Juvia said and smiled.  
I smiled in reply, " hey, wanna get some ice cream?"  
"Yea!" The pink haired boy said.  
I turned back to the ice cream vendor and ordered three scoops if mint chip ice cream topped with four layers of caramel and whipped cream with a fat strawberry. I threw a vendor a twenty and told him to get 3 more of those in cups.  
"Wow," Juvia said, eyeing the ice cream.  
"What wrong, I can order another one if you don't like it," I said and licked my cone.  
"It's not that, Juvia is afraid of getting fat," she said.  
"Don't worry, exercise, it helps," I said and bit right into the caramel part.  
For the whole day, I spent it with Juvia who introduced her boyfriend Gray Fullbuster and his friend Natsu Dragneel. It turns out that Natsu also hates Fashion Contests, loves food, likes music, games, and sports. We played all sorts of games at the international festival at the park, went on roller coasters, watched movies, and Natsu won me a big stuffed bunny. By the end of the day, Juvia fell asleep so Gray had to take her on the bus, that left me and Natsu alone.  
"Want me to walk you home?" He asked with his trademark grin.  
"Whatever," I mumbled, he took for yes.  
I squeaked as he took my hand in his. What was this guy doing? We just met and played a few games, why is he holding my hand? Even though I thought that, a part of me did feel comfortable being with him. He walked me back to my house which is just a two story apartment.  
"Lucy, um, I really really like you since I heard you sing," Natsu said with a slight blush on his cheek.  
"W-what?" I said, this is the first time I felt this way, warm.  
"So I was wondering, could we become more than friends?" Natsu said.  
I smirked and look at him in the eye.  
"We'll see," I said, giving him a warm and passionate kiss before running into my apartment.  
"Lucy, I love you," Natsu grinned and touched his lips.

*A lot of people wonder what happens after the kiss scene, well, here's Lucy's version. Natsu is probably just going home like normal. -_-*

In Lucy's Apartment*

Lucy blushed and stuffed her face into her pillow, wanting to scream out of pure happiness. It was official, Lucy Heartfilia was in love. After ten minutes of freaking out, she peeked out the window, Natsu was gone but she did feel happier than when she flipped off Leo which is saying something. Lucy couldn't dwell on it forever, maybe she could but she smelled horrible right now. She took off her clothes and went to take a shower, hoping that she would soon be Natsu's girlfriend.

** So, what did you think? I proofread this story once but kept re-reading it every paragraph. Please review and tell me your opinions so I can improve on my writing. I'm also thinking of writing another one where Lucy is a rich girl and Natsu stumbles into her Estate, it's called Girl In Love, should I write more Nalu? I promise there will me ALOT more Nalu fluff and maybe some JerZa and GruVia, anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
